


Una mano amiga

by Red_Reaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Era todo lo que Minerva necesitaba en ese momento.





	

Bueno, he tenido uno de los peores inicios de año posible. Con la muerte de uno de mis tíos favoritos, el día de mi cumpleaños, además de otros problemas. No me he animado a escribir mucho, pero espero que les guste de todas formas. Les dejo muchos besos y todo mi cariño.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea. Personajes y ambientación, basados en la novela de Harry Potter, de la autoría de JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro y sólo por entretenimiento personal y de los lectores.

Capítulo único

Qué sentido tenía el ser la subdirectora de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de magia y hechicería, si ni siquiera podía proteger a los niños en su interior. Cada vez que pensaba más y más al respecto, más miserable se sentía. Se encontraba acurrucada en medio de la cama, hecha un ovillo, sin ánimos de siquiera mover un dedo.

O pata tal vez.

Había tratado de ser lo más paciente posible, pero incluso ella tenía sus límites y esa detestable mujer los había encontrado todos y cada uno. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer la hubiese reducido a una simple masa temblorosa de lágrimas? Sentía tanta vergüenza que hasta le provocaba náuseas.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a volver a su forma humana, a pesar de que alguien continuara llamando a su puerta con insistencia.

\- ¿Minerva? – esa sedosa voz era capaz de reconocerla en cualquier parte, pero no tenía ánimos de siquiera hacerse notar. - ¿Minerva?

Sintió un ligero movimiento en la cama, registró su peso mientras se sentaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Pero aún le daba la espalda y no se movería.

\- Escuché lo que sucedió en el vestíbulo. La discusión con Dolores Umbridge…

Apenas y movió la cabeza para girarla un poco y mirarlo por unos cortos segundos, antes de regresar a su posición inicial. Apoyada en la cama, ahogando sus penas en sus nueve vidas.

O las que tuviera.

\- No puedes permitirle creer que ha pasado por encima de ti. Después de Albus Dumbledore, tú eres la segunda al mando y debería hacer las cosas a tu manera. ¡Ni siquiera puedes dejar asomar la idea de que tiene la escuela bajo su entero control!

Pero la gata continuaba en silencio, moviendo la cola suavemente. Severus Snape dio un largo y profundo suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Tenía la ligera impresión de que aquella conversación no iría a ningún lugar. En el mismo momento que había escuchado lo sucedido, ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces.

No podía negarlo, Dolores Umbridge era una mujer muy irritante.

Fue entonces cuando pudo tomar una decisión, inclinándose sobre ella y levantándola a pesar de sus maullidos de protesta y sorpresa. Si no quería volver a su forma original, sólo podía haber una solución.

Y una vez que había entrado en su propio despacho, retirado los pesados zapatos negros y acomodado en la cama, con su espalda entre almohadas y el respaldar del mueble, había comenzado a deslizar sus largos dedos sobre su suave pelaje. De la cabeza hasta la cola y de regreso.

Hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente relajada como para volver a su forma humana y en un lugar en el que ciertamente, nadie iría a buscarla ni perturbaría su paz y tranquilidad.

Y tras un par de minutos, finalmente había retomado su forma humana y se encontraba acurrucada con la cabeza sobre su pecho y sus manos firmemente aferradas a sus negras túnicas.

\- Está bien… - simplemente dijo, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. – Libera tus emociones. Aquí nadie podrá perturbarte más.

No tuvo ni que decirlo dos veces, puesto que la mujer había comenzado a llorar en silencio y la única cosa que lograba escuchar, de vez en cuando, eran sus respingos en busca de un poco de oxígeno para regularizar su respiración. Nunca nadie jamás le había dicho algo como eso, siempre había mantenido sus emociones al mínimo y no podía negar que se sentía realmente liberador.

Se aseguró de abrazarla con firmeza, para detener sus temblores. Para ninguno de los dos era un secreto, el lazo de amistad que los unía, pero sí para el resto de la escuela. No importaba que los vieran discutir por hasta el más mínimo de los detalles. Estaba consciente del papel que jugaba en la guerra y Minerva también. Ambos conocían el pasado del otro de antemano.

Y mientras se desahogaba, sin importar qué tan duras fuesen sus palabras, en ningún momento dejó de sostener su mano.

FIN


End file.
